Mother's Day 2019
by eventinierboat
Summary: Cute little fluffy drabbles of our favorite characters celebrating Mother's Day. Prospectively 3-5 chapters long. Requests are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Even though it was 6AM on a Sunday morning when everyone should have been sleeping, the sounds of little footsteps could be heard in the oversized mansions. Servants smiled warmly as a groggy little Lucy wearing an oversized chef's hat and a frilly, pink apron as she spewed out orders.

"I want chocolate chips in the pancakes! More chocolate!" She said, waving her whisk in the air like a little mini conductor of an orchestra.

Mrs. Spetto laughed as she complied with Lucy's request, pouring more chocolate chips into the gooey batter. Then, she lifted Lucy onto a stool so she could reach the counter where Lucy enthusiastically mixed the batter.

"These pancakes have to be _perfect._" She sang. "Perfect, perfect, perfect."

"I'm sure they will be honey." Mrs. Spetto replied.

When Lucy had decided that she was done, she showed Mrs. Spetto the bowl. Lucy had left clumps of flour, so Mrs. Spetto help Lucy actually finish mixing the batter. Of course, Grammi walked in the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Hey Grammi!" Lucy cried and abandoned the bowl to hug her friend.

"Hey Lucy! What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm making pancakes for Momma! With chocolate chips!"

"Oh really? Can I see?"

Lucy appeared to contemplate for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. But no tasting, okay?"

"Okay Little Lucy."

Lucy grabbed her hand and led her to Mrs. Spetto, who was pouring the batter in the pans.

"See?"

"Oh my! They look delicious!" Grammi exclaimed.

"They have to be! They're for mommy!" Lucy declared and began to supervise Mrs. Spetto.

"They need to be BIG! Like as big as Mr. Plue!"

"But then your mom won't be able to finish them."

Lucy smiled widely. "That's okay! I'll finish them for her! Yummy!"

All the servants laughed at Lucy's statement, fully aware of the girl's sweet tooth.

"Well, I think you should start preparing the flowers while these cook."

Lucy nodded and dragged Grammi and Mrs. Spetto to the garden. Though it was a little chilly, Lucy was very warm in her favorite pjs.

She went from flower to flower, only choosing the best for her mother. She ended up collecting 2 roses and a sunflower, which Mrs. Spetto tied together with a ribbon.

"Come along, Lucy! Let's go see those pancakes."

Lucy happily skipped next to her helpers and squealed when she saw the golden pancakes.

"They look _perfect!_ Now let's go wake up mommy!"

Mrs. Spetto quickly prepared a tray where she put some fresh fruit, the pancakes, and the flowers with a glass of orange juice.

Lucy's bare feet hitting the floors could be heard throughout the house and she sprinted to her parents' bedroom. She burst in and leaped into the bed where she began to jump.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Jude groggily sat up at the sudden noise.

"Huh? What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Time for mommy to wake up!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as she continued to jump.

Jude smiled warmly at his daughter. But then he saw the clock… 6:30 … a perfect Sunday morning was wasted, but for a good cause.

Layla stretched as she woke up. Boy was she happy to wake up to her daughter's big brown eyes.

"Mommy! I made pancakes!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Pancakes? All by yourself?" Layla asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Lucy shook her head. "Mrs. Spetto and Grammi helped me."

"Oh really?"

Lucy nodded and Mrs. Spetto finally caught up with the tray in her hands.

"Here you go, Mistress Layla." She said and bowed before leaving.

"Oh my gosh! This looks delicious!" Layla sat up.

"I don't know if there will be any left."

Lucy gasped. "But you need to leave some for me!"

Jude and Layla chuckled, but kept note that they had to teach their daughter a thing or two on generosity.

"Thank you so much Lucy!"

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy!" Lucy exclaimed before snuggling with her mother underneath the blankets.

* * *

**A little fluff to celebrate all the wonderful mothers out there, especially my mother! Happy Mother's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cornelia:**

The rain made the day that much more depressing as Cana held her umbrella high. The gray clouds darkened the sky as the water droplets landed heavily on the ground.

Sighing, Cana took a swing on her beer bottle. Damn the tears that threatened to spill. Damn this day. Damn it all.

Another sip of beer was swallowed. Maybe her grief would drown too. Yet, a voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Hey Sweetie! Ready to go?" It was Gildarts.

"Don't call me that," Cana growled and Gildarts had enough sense to back off, but simply offered his hand, which Cana took blushing. Together, they walked from the guild hall to the train station where they boarded the 4:47 train headed to a small town quite out of the ways.

Cana spent the 2 hours ride in silence, staring out the window as the scenery passed by the window. Gildarts didn't press his daughter, knowing fully well what she was feeling.

The misery.

The longing.

The guilt.

The selfish wish that _she_ was still here.

These consumed both of their hearts, trapping them in solitude.

When they arrived, Cana wasn't surprise at her lack of will to move, but she forced herself to anyway. Dragging herself off the train, she paid no attention to her father lagging behind a little or the flower vender that had caught his attention.

Cana knew this path very well as she walked it for many years. She knew where to turn left and where to veer off the road. Gildarts dutifully followed, now with a bouqet of flowers in his hands.

Soon they reached a clearing in the dense cluster of trees where Cana broke out three bottles of beer, shocing one in her father's arms. She made her way over to a gray rock which read: "Here lies Cornelia Alberona, a beloved mother and fighter"

The tears slid down as she set one down at the base of the rock.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom." She whispered and opened her own bottle. Taking a swig, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her father was kneeling down, laying the previously unnoticed bouqet of flowers next to the beer.

"Cheers, Cornelia." He said and followed his duaghter's actions in taking a sip.

"You know what, Cana?"

Cana looked up at her father.

"You mother would have been so proud of you," He said warmly. "You're just like her."

"Thanks, dad."


End file.
